


[Podfic] watch me rise

by Devidlg



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg
Summary: “Tell Soo-Won that Princess Yona of the Sky Tribe is here,” Yona says to the front castle guard without a hint of hesitation.Hak grins at her and Yona waits until the guard has turned his back to glare at him. He’s unabashed, as always.“I was worried about you but I don’t think I have to be,” Hak says.“I don’t have anything to fear if everyone is here with me,” she says and she meets each of the dragons’ eyes. Yoon nods when she looks at him. “Soo-Won is the one who should be afraid.”“Don’t worry, Yona,” Yoon says. “If he isn’t now, he will be when we’re through with him.”





	[Podfic] watch me rise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [watch me rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888950) by [orro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro). 



> Huge thank you to [orro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro) for letting me record her beautiful fic!
> 
> And another HUGE thanks to [Rose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton) for giving this a last minute listen through looking for weirdness. Rose you're the bomb.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/d4vs5zy80sdgsf8/watch%20me%20rise.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming and download)_

**Text:** [watch me rise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8888950)

 **Author:** [orro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro)

 **Reader:** [Devidlg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg)

 **Length:** 20:52

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [annapods](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods/pseuds/annapods) for helping me with html craziness.


End file.
